


Remember Me

by fluffystwin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffystwin/pseuds/fluffystwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr. He doesn't remember anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me

Sam stared at the man behind the counter while his brother stood off to the side glancing between the two of them. Castiel had vanished a while ago to try and figure out what exactly was going on. Not that far in front of them stood a smiling man they all believed to be dead. Yet, he had completely ignored them when they walked in. Not a single blip of recognition passed his face. Sam made his way back up to the counter and grabbed the man’s attention. He gripped his arm tightly and pulled him to the side.

“Gabriel—”

“Dude, what’s your problem?”

“Gabriel, what the hell are you doing here?”

“I don’t know you.”  
Sam stared down at the shorter man, trying to understand what was going on. The bright green eyes were the same, but they lacked the spark that he knew should have been there. Sam’s hand came up to rest on the smooth cheek. He bent down and left a gentle kiss on Gabriel’s lips. He stiffened beneath Sam’s hand.

“I’m so sorry.”

Sam turned away and headed back towards his brother, but was stopped by the tight grip on his wrist. He looked over his shoulder to see Gabriel holding on to him. The confusion was evident. “Who are you?”

“No one.” Sam was ushered out of the building by Dean and he didn’t look back once.

Gabriel stood in the middle of the room staring at the closed door. His fingers came up to brush across his lips. Everything had felt familiar when the man had grabbed him. It felt so right. The wounded look he had been given broke his heart as he knew there was more to it than he knew. His eyes shot open as he remembered a moment in time when those eyes had stared down at him. It hurt his head to try and remember everything. He couldn’t focus on trying to follow the string of memories. He shoved open the door and stood outside glancing around quickly. “Sam…”


End file.
